


Sam's Bed

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Destiel ficlets/drabbles based on pics/gifs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Flash Fic, Inspired by GIFs, Kinks, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, contains nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because sex on your brother's bed is just better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Bed

 

   

 

Cas likes it rough. He likes it when Dean gets so desperately horny he's pinning him up against a wall or slamming him down onto their bed. He loves when Dean's so worked up he can't keep his hands or incredible lips off of him, especially when his brother is around. Because the hottest fucking thing is when Sam's going on and on about some job and Dean's hands are inching up Cas's thigh, his fingers tracing over his growing erection and Dean leans in and whispers filthy promises in his ear of what he's going to be doing to Cas the second they're alone. 

Yeah, Cas _loves_ when Dean talks dirty, his deep voice sounding like velvet, all smooth and sexy as smut rolls off of his tongue as it skates up behind his ear. The only thing Cas loves more is having sex with Dean, because it is the single most incredible thing the angel has ever experienced. 

Sam and Dean just got back to the bunker and even without reading his mind Cas knows exactly what Dean is thinking. He can see that his pupils are already growing, as is the bulge in his already tight jeans. Cas bites down on his lip, it's taking every ounce of angel power and restraint not to jump up and pin that gorgeous man to the wall and kiss and hump into him until he bends Cas over. Dean could fuck him right in front of his brother for all Cas cares, he wants it that damn bad. He wants every one to know he belongs to Dean just as Dean belongs to him.

Dean glances at Cas and smirks, he knows exactly what Cas wants, he can tell by the way the angel is looking at him. Cas is always eyefucking the shit out of Dean, but when Cas wants it really bad, when he gets so desperate he can hardly stand it, Dean can always tell. Cas is sitting at the edge of his seat. Dean notices as soon as he walks in, and he is fidgeting around, his pupil blown eyes are staring right into Dean's and Dean can see the desperate need to have sex written all over his sexy angel face. 

Dean slides his tongue across his lips and sees Cas shift in his seat. He chuckles to himself as he pushes his hips out a little and humps the air, Cas's cheeks immediately flush and Dean can practically hear him getting harder. Normally Dean would drag it out a little, he'd sit next to Cas and slowly drive him insane but he has been working a case with his brother all damn day and he is about to lose his mind he wants Cas so damn bad. But first he has to get rid of his brother, because it's always a lot more enjoyable when he doesn't have to worry about how loud they get or where they mess around.

"Hey Sammy, why don't you go grab us something to eat? You know what I want."

Dean tosses Sam the keys to his Impala, getting a bitchface. Sam rolls his eyes at the code his brother has used since he was a horny teenager. If Dean willingly gives Sam the keys to his baby, it can only mean one thing. He wants to have sex, and Sam is glad to get as far away from the two because when they have sex, it's loud and usually pretty disturbing.

As Sam walks by Dean he mutters, "Whatever, you two could just go fuck in the bedroom like normal..."

Sam trails off, His brother is anything but normal, and they certainly aren't a normal couple and not just because of the fact that Cas is an angel, but because they spend most of their time having sex. Maybe Dean is trying to make up for all of the years he only lustfully fucked Cas with his eyes but his brother is worse than a horny teenager. He's worse than rabbits. So yeah, Sam is glad to get some peace and quiet because even in the solitude of his room, he still hears their bed banging against the wall or furniture literally breaking. They have thrown away more tables and miscellaneous pieces of furniture or decor because most of the time Dean can barely wait to make it to his room, or maybe he has a goal to have sex not only in every room but on every piece of furniture in every room.

Dean winks at his brother as he saunters over to the angel, legs bowing out in a way that makes Cas's erection twitch hard.

"Take the long way," Dean adds with a smirk.

Sam sighs, that's Dean code for unless you wanna listen to me have sex for the next few hours, stay gone.

"Try not to break anything this time, you go anywhere near my room I will kill you."

Dean chuckles to himself as Sam climbs the stairs to leave, shooting him a loaded look and wondering if he locked his door.

The instant Sam's hand turns the doorknob and he steps outside, Dean is on Cas, straddling his lap and kissing fiercely into the angel's mouth. Cas moans and wraps his arms around Dean, pulling him closer as he pushes up against him. Dean is grinding down on Cas hard, his erection pressing tight against Cas's as he rolls his hips and thrusts against him.

When Cas pulls back, Dean smiles at him seductively. "You know, I was thinking about how Sam always locks his door...he knows I could pick the lock. But I have an even better idea..."

"Dean...I don't think..."

"Do it."

Cas sighs as he puts his finger on Dean's forehead and they are transported to Sam's room. Dean laughs, he wasn't going to have sex on his brother's bed, even he has to admit that it's pretty fucked up. But ever since the day a few weeks ago when he convinced Cas that they had sex pretty much everywhere but there, they had tried it. The instant Dean laid on his brother's bed, he knew they would be having lots of sex on it. It was memory foam, just like Dean's but it was better...maybe it was all in his head because it was kind of fucked up or wrong. Maybe it was the risk of being caught, he did love having sex in risky places. Whatever the reason he liked it. A lot.

Dean unbuckles his belt and shoves his jeans and boxers down. He pulls off his shirt then turns to Cas with a sexy smile and kisses him as his hands work his shirt and pants open. As soon as he has the angel's clothes off, he shoves him down on the bed and starts kissing him savagely as he thrusts against him.

Cas moans as he feels Dean working his way up his neck, sucking down and sliding his tongue up behind his ear.

"Tell me what you want."

"You...in me... _now."_ Cas spat out between moans and pants. Dean already has him worked up, he wants him so bad he's about to shove him down and ride him.

Dean pokes the head of his cock against Cas's rim, slowly circling it around and teasing it gradually in and out.

"That what you want?"

Cas nods and tries pushing down to get more. All he has been able to think about since Dean had left a few hours earlier was having sex, even though they had sex right before he left, as soon as it was over he was ready for more.

Dean kisses Cas hard as his fingers slide through Cas's hair. He tugs on a fistful as he thrusts in slowly. "Mm fuck, still ready for me. _Goddamn_ you're tight."

Cas bites down on Dean's lip hard. Dean moans and tries kissing him deeper but Cas pulls back. "What did I tell you about saying that?"

"What?"

Dean's working his way down Cas's chest, teasing his tongue across Cas's nipple. Dean glances up as he bites down, smiling when he hears a soft moan escape the angel's lips.

"You know what."

"Cas...I can't help it. You're _so_ fucking tight...feels so damn good I can't control what comes out of my mouth. I'm trying."

The one and only downside to having sex with an angel was Dean really had no filter, he just said things without thinking. So when they first started having sex he let quite a few 'goddamns' and 'Jesus fucking Christs' fly out of his mouth without ever thinking that it would offend the angel. But Dean knew how to make Cas forget all about it.

"I'll make it up to you baby. Fuck you nice and hard. You want that? Want me to fuck you hard on my brother's bed, so hard I break it again?"

Dean had broken Sam's bed a few times, not that Sam had ever found out about it but there were quite a few dents on the wall he was surprised that Sam never notices.

When Cas nods Dean shoves his thighs up high, he thrusts into Cas hard and fast. Cas groans, he has been fiending for this, this is his absolute ecstasy, all he ever wants or needs. Having Dean buried deep inside of him, feeling close, as close as they can possibly be.

Dean's fingers are digging into Cas's thighs as he continues the pummel into Cas as hard as he can. Even though Cas is an angel and Dean knows damn well he is virtually indestructible, a trait he he absolutely loves, he still is concerned about how hard he fucks into him and always makes sure Cas is alright when he starts tearing into him.

"You ok?" Dean asks, his teeth tearing into his lip as he fucks into Cas harder.

Cas nods and starts pushing up into Dean's thrusts, meeting them and sending his cock plunging in deeper with every thrust. " _Harder_."

Dean is always happy to give Cas exactly what he wants because he wants the same thing, he loves being balls deep inside of his angel. Cas gasps at the feeling of being full, the mix of pressure from Dean's huge wide girth and pleasure is incredible. When Dean slowly inches out then thrusts in so hard the bed smacks against the wall Cas yells out Dean's name, which only makes him want it more, makes him thrust as hard and fast as he can.

Dean's eyes are squeezed shut, Cas looks up at him and can already feel an orgasm building because Dean is the most incredibly gorgeous thing he has ever seen in his entire existence. Everything from his beautiful face and perfect body, to the way he makes Cas feel, it's indescribable.

Dean opens his eyes and looks down, seeing Cas's flushed face and pupil blown eyes gives him a rush of energy. He continues to pound into Cas harder and faster, his entire body pulsing with pleasure, nothing ever comes close to being as pleasureful as this, and nothing makes Dean happier than making Cas feel like he never has ever felt before, making every orgasm more intense and pleasureful.

"Damn, Cas. So hot."

Dean watches his cock plunge deep into Cas, grunting as he circles his hips, savoring the feeling of Cas's incredible tight heat. Cas reaches up and pulls Dean until he lays down over him. Cas wraps his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around his neck, it's the most incredible feeling, the thing he loves best, being so close to Dean.

Cas buries his face into Dean's neck, moaning. He is right where he loves to be most, pinned beneath Dean as Dean fucks him hard. He reaches down and grabs Dean's hand, Dean pulls Cas's hand above his head, intertwining their fingers as Cas squeezes Dean's hand. Cas lets out a stifled gasp as Dean thrusts in hard, the feeling of being so full as Dean thrusts in and bottoms out is incredible.

Dean brushes Cas's hair out of his eyes and leans forward, kissing him on the lips as his tongue eases into Cas's mouth and he gradually works the kiss up until they are panting, desperate to keep their lips locked but struggling to breathe. They reluctantly pull back a few minutes later then Cas kisses Dean back, greedily sweeping his tongue around Dean's mouth as his fingers curl though his hair. Dean feels like Cas is sucking the air out of his lungs, he pulls back gasping.

Dean kneels back and pulls Cas's calves up so his legs are over his shoulders. He starts humping into Cas as hard as he can, holding on to his hips as he pulls him into each thrust. Cas is hot and tight around his cock, he has never in his life felt something so indescribably amazing. He can feel Cas getting tighter around him, clenching down like a vice.

 _"Dean!_ Oh shit!"

Dean smiles, when Cas starts swearing he knows he's close. "Fuck Cas, _shit!_ So damn tight."

Cas groans as he feels Dean make a tight fist around his cock. He pushes against Dean to meet every thrust, yelling out Dean's name as he starts coming. His nails dig into Dean's back, Dean grunts and thrusts harder, snapping his hips, banging into the angel with hard powerful thrusts. 

As Dean continues to thrust into Cas, his thrusts more frantic and erratic as his orgasm overtakes him. Cas is climaxing hard, moaning from the sensation of begin filled up with Dean's hot come. They thrust into each other until they come down from the orgasmic high. Dean carefully pulls out then collapses on the bed next to Cas. He wraps his arm around the angel and pulls him closer. Dean tilts Cas's head up and gently presses several soft kisses to his lips.

"We should get out of here, Dean."

Dean stretches and looks around, almost forgetting they were in his brother's room. "Shit, yeah. So, uh...do that angel thing, then zap us back to our room for round two."

Cas rolls his eyes. In the blink of an eye Sam's bed is returned to it's previous state, made neatly with no signs of his brother and his angel messing around on it.

 

A few hours later, Sam returns to the bunker. He carefully walks into every room, never knowing what his brother and Cas are up to, and after a few awkward walk-ins Sam has learned to always listen before he walks into a room because some things you just cannot unsee and he has more than enough graphic images ingrained in his mind that he wishes he could forget about. As Sam enters the kitchen, he notices Cas is sitting at the table watching as Dean digs through the refrigerator.

Dean glances up and chuckles to himself. "Hey, Sammy. Bunker's just like you left it."

Sam notices his brother has a self-satisfied smirk on his face and wonders if it has anything to do with his room. "Better be, jerk."

Sam causally hurries down the hall toward his room. Dean laughs to himself as he glances down the hall and sees his brother checking the lock on his door. He seems satisfied that Dean has not picked it and opens the door to check his bed. Dean laughs because Sam seems to think everything looks undisturbed. Dean wonders to himself how his brother can be near genius level smart when it comes to cases, lore, and academics, but something as common sense as remembering that angels have the power to teleport slips his mind.

"Bitch!" Dean calls down the hall as Sam flips him off as he goes into his room.

 

The next morning as Dean walks down the hall to the kitchen he notices something etched on Sam's door. He wonders what it is but doesn't care enough to look at it closely. As Dean walks into the kitchen, Sam gives his brother a bitchface and continues to drink his coffee.

"What's your problem?" When Sam ignores him, Dean sits down across from his brother and grins. "Why'd you carve a bunch of crap onto your door?"

"They're to ward off angels."

Dean takes a long drink of his coffee then smirks. "Problems with that archangel stalker of yours?"

"Shut up, don't think I haven't noticed the dents in the wall, you fucking jerk. Now I have to get a new bed."

Dean laughs and stands up. As he turns to go back to his room, and more importantly back to his angel, he glances at Sam. "So, uh...since you're getting a new bed...can I have the old one?"

"Only if you two move it to the other end of the hall. Or better yet, the other side of the bunker."

Dean grins as he heads down the hallway, wondering how he's going to do Cas and if he can do something else to piss Sam off and get his way again.

 


End file.
